


Entitlement

by ChrisArieh



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, S12E02 What if？scene！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Entitlement

“哦，不对。不是这个，Doctor。”Master低声说，他把视线笔直锁定于朝他走来的Doctor身上，咧出一个狰狞的笑，将句中的每个词缓慢拉扯出口，犹如在鞘内事先磨利刀锋的每一寸。“Doctor。”他紧盯着她，略有些神经质地颤抖起来，舌尖快速舔舐着上唇，深陷眼窝中透出慑人而黑暗的光。“我说——跪下。”

Doctor忿怒地回视他，金发在日光下反射凛冽色泽。毫无疑问，她在忍耐，但又无计可施。“什么？”

Master花哨地伸展五指，攥紧收缩器，他嘴角的弧度深下去。“哦，Doctor。”他放低声音朝她走去，舔着嘴唇，神情循循善诱。“我说，的是——”他骤然拔高声调，将收缩器对准惊恐的人群，大笑起来，尽情释放那些压抑的愉悦。“——跪下！”

他歪过头，带着那极深的笑意端详着她。而Doctor深深吸了口气——以至于肩膀都在颤动——但毫无片刻犹豫地，那个金色的头颅在他面前伏了下去。太简单。太无趣了。快感顿时消散无踪，Master缓慢地磨着牙齿，示意她回以注视。“叫我的名字。”他急促地下达命令，仿佛吐出一团浓密的烟雾。而她怒视他，泛光的瞳孔倒映出他扭曲的面容。“Doc-TOR！”他厉声说，缓缓朝她俯下身，他们的视线绞作一团，金属般相撞摩擦，随着距离缩短，他面颊些许抽动，随后迸出一声冷笑，顿住了下倾的动作，唯有眼神死死咬着她眼睫投下的阴影。他俯视她，吐字此时更像是劈碎一块格外坚韧的木柴，呼出的气流扰动她金色的发丝。“叫我的。名字。”

她迅速别过脸去，声音仿佛碎冰溅落。“Master。”

“看着我说！”他咆哮道，随后立刻收敛了风暴，更为向前地倾下身去，指尖掠过她被西装外套包裹的肩膀。声音里露出些许兴悸的笑意。“我要听见你说——Doctor。让我听见。让在场的所有人都听见。”他俯身摩挲着Doctor的领结，突然一把揪起她的衣领。Master近乎紧贴着她的鼻尖呼吸，声音低而粗砺，眼中闪动着狂乱的光。“现在。叫，我的名字。”

Doctor惊异地喘过气，抬眼直锐地与他对视。她下颌的光滑触感却令他感到一阵火烧火燎的痛楚。“Master。”

他更紧地攥住她，颤出一声低笑，随后是从胸腔迸出的一阵狂笑。“继续。”Master说道，依旧扭曲地轻笑着，无意识舔上嘴唇，重重将她摇晃起来而又猛然停止。“继续啊！”

“Mas——”

“嗯？说话呀？”Master难以忍受地迸出一连串愉快的笑声，仍旧紧紧攫着她。他已经同样跪了下去，近乎温柔地将她散落的金发拨到耳后。此刻他注视着垂下的链子，将面颊附上去轻轻吹了口气，感受着她猝不及防的僵直，将舌尖灵巧地卷起金属制品的下端，翻弄她温热的耳垂。“你总是有太多惊喜给我，Doctor。哦。”他越过Doctor的肩膀，在Ada的视线里将收缩器对准了Doctor的后背，然后又在Ada从机关枪旁退却时缓缓挪开。“感觉如何，Doctor？”黏腻而愉悦的轻微水声里，他低笑着，轻咬了一口她因愤怒而颤抖的脖颈，将收缩器用力抵了上去。“但你要知道——”

“没说完的话，你的，Master。他就得——”他的另一只手悄无声息按下口袋中传送器的按钮，白光骤然降临他们四周。“——给你一些非常、非常私密的惩罚了。”

END


End file.
